Saving Alaska
by AlaskaWildCaspian
Summary: Sam's sister comes to la push to get away from her racy past. Paul gets caught in the middle. how does alaska react to wolves, imprints, and paul? m for possible lemons. READ READ READ READ!  :


(one)

I always loved the rain; comforting me in all the right ways. Darkness, sound, and and excuse to stay inside and read a book. BULL SHIT. I only really liked the first two reasons, my true third one, defiantly running and playing in the rain. You could always tell I was playing in it because I was always sick after wards. Whenever there was a hurricane, I came back to school sick as a dog, it was a guarantee.

And its even better now because I'm moving to out to La Push, Washington to live with my brother, Sam. I ran into a bit of trouble here with some bad people and my dad went ape shit. He tried to help me but I was in way too deep. So for now I packed my bags and am off to Sam's house, in search of my own 'Great Perhaps' as Francois Rabelais once said.

"Passengers, please buckle up your seat belts we will be landing shortly, thank you for flying American Airlines." the captain said of the loudspeaker. I did as told and pushed my backpack under the seat while wrapping the headphones to my iPod and slipping in into the front pocket.

I hadn't seen Sam in quite some time. See he's my half brother. We both have the same dad but his dad was married to his mom, I was the illegitimate 'Whoops' of a one night stand. I was really close to Sam but his younger brother, and mine also, Jeremy, was an asshole to me. He doesn't tell other people about me or even acknowledge my existence because I am a disgrace to the family. Huh, I always thought it was the flighty father we all shared, guess not.

As I walked off the plane and into the giant room where everyone meets up with there friend or family member or whoever, I looked around for Sam and his fiance Emily. "There you are!" I turned to see my big brother coming up to me and picking me up over his shoulder. "Holy crap your not twelve anymore!" he announce.

I laughed as he put me back down next to who I was guessing was Emily. Her hair was long and dark and brushed against her scars that I remember from the few photos that he emailed me a year ago. "Hello Alaska, I'm Emily." she smiled and hugged me as we made our way to baggage.

After grabbing my two bags and a trunk we got in Sam's truck and headed home. "So Alaska, how is Texas this time of year?" Emily asked from the front seat as I kept slapping Sam from trying to tickle me while he drove.

"It"-laugh- "Is"- slap- "Too hot!" I gasped trying to get him to stop. He always used my over tickle-ish-ness against me. "I really don't like the heat that much, its way to dry and like a desert for me."

"Well good cause your ass Ain't gonna see much sun anymore!" Sam boomed from the front seat. Emily playfully slapped his arm and flipped him the bird and a silent "screw you" under my breath.

The ride there was full of little questions and small talk. Everyone kept avoiding the real reason I was there. I said a silent prayer to whoever was up there; a thank you.

We pulled into a dirt drive thirty minutes later and a small wooden house came into view. It was two story with the back half almost entirely covered in branches. It had bright red flowers and big trees by the door and a large patio with a swinging bench and rocking chairs. HOME.

Sam turned to me, "I hope you don't mind but some of the guys are here, you know, they haven't seen you since you were all like six so they were to excited to stay away, especially Jake." I laughed a little thinking of when I used to live here before everything went off the grid. Jake and I were inseparable, we hung out all the time, usually at my house since I had a trampoline and a small pond we could swim in. I missed Jake a lot; and our nickname as well.

I hoped out of the car grabbed my carry on and trudged up to the house pulling my jacket a bit closer as the air flew around me, "Alright, Tinker bell let me in!" I banged on the door acting like I was annoyed ,but smiling more than I have in years, when the door flew open and Jacob pulled me into a bear hug.

I laughed and he let me down, "My God Ally-Cat, your not tiny anymore! Your a freaking girl now!" he yelled. I slapped his arm. Bad idea. His arm not only felt like the Sahara desert but it was like slapping a rock.

"Lay off the steroids there Tink, you almost broke my hand!" Emily came inside with Sam fallowing suit as he had all my bags behind him, "Hey now Jacob, no breaking my sister-in-law the day she gets here!" Emily laughed and went into the kitchen.

"Alright where is he?" Emily barked coming out of the kitchen with a half eaten pan of brownies.

I looked at Sam and Jake and they both looked at each other knowing with a small smile, "Who would that be Em?" Sam asked wrapping his arms around her, trying miserably to calm her down, big mistake...

She gave him the look of doom, "You know damn well who I'm talking about, Sam. Don't sugar coat it. Ill have his furry butt hanging on my wall before he eats another thing of mine!" she fumed and went into the back of the house.

I raised my eyebrow, "Uh, what was that?" Jake laughed and opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when a scream broke out.

"NO! EMILY! I'M SORRY OKAY OKAYOKAY I WAS WRONG! NO! NO! NOOOOO!" Emily came back with a smug face and a gigantic boy tailing her. He had pity in his eyes and was slouching holding what looked to be a PS3 CD game.

She turned on him, "And none of my cooking for a week." and went back to the kitchen humming to herself.

The guy went over to Jake and then looked at me, "Alaska? Alaska Youngblood? No fucking way?" he came over and grabbed me and spun around with my feet in the air. "Uhh, sorry, long time no see!" he had a goofy smile plastered to his face.

Sam caught my eye, "QUIL," he exaggerated to I could remember his name, "your going to make her puke."

I could here Emily banging pots and pans together and singing to the radio that was playing what sounded like it was from the 40's.

I smiled at the three guys, "Okay, well, wheres my room?" I asked Sam. He grabbed my two duffle's and Jake grabbed my trunk. "Up here."

we went up the stairs the led to only one room upstairs. The walls were painted lime green like my room back home, with a queen sized bed by the back wall and a small wooden desk. There was a picture right on my nightstand and I laughed.

My 'Uncle' Billy had taken it when I was two; it was black and white with my in a pair of jeans and a small black t-shirt that had Led Zeppelin on it; a hand-me-down from Jeremy. I was looking at a bug in the ground crouched over and Sam was leaning over next to me smiling and trying to grab it. He was

about twelve.

"It's Emily's absolute favorite picture of me ever. She has another one in our room too." Sam said coming up behind me. Jake had left and shut the door.

I sat on my bed and Sam looked at me, "Lot's happened since then huh?" he asked grabbing my desk chair and facing me.

"Sure has." I mumbled playing with the hem of my jeans and kicking of my shoes. "Sorry I had to come here and stay here and all." I said looking down at the white fluffy carpet.

He came over to me and pulled me in his always-bone-crushing-hug, "Alaska Wild Youngblood, don't say that. I wanted you here, not in some foreign place. We offered it okay? Don't think for a second this is an imposition for me or Emily. Shes been dieing to meet you anyways." he said with his head resting on top of mine.

I sighed, "I just fucked everything up as usual." and squeezed him tighter.

After the little heart-to-heart, Emily called us down for dinner and after she wanted us to go outside and roast marshmallows with the guys; something she knew I loved to do.


End file.
